Spilled Milk
by undertheupperhand
Summary: It's summer, time to have some fun! Couldn't agree more. Eli, Bianca, Jake, Clare, Adam, and Imogen go out to Jake's cabin and plan to end the summer with no regrets, just fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! Long time no see. It's Sabrina! Felt like writing so I will write. I'm co-writing this with an awesome fanfictioner by the name of Tanyablueeyez. The first chapter's me. Next chapter will be by Tanya. :) **

The teens sat around the man-made campfire with mixtures of anticipation and fear brewing in their souls. It was the second week of camping out at Jake's cabin, mid-July. Imogen was having the time of her life enjoying the beauty that is nature. She told everyone tall tales about the woods and although they did not believe her one bit, it still brought joy to the teenagers.

Well, joy to most of them anyways.

Jake and Clare's relationship was a roller coaster. They would be arguing up a storm one minute, then cuddling together on the couch the next and vice versa. Jake never understood anything he said or did wrong so he came to the conclusion that it was her time of the month, in which Clare broke down into tears in response and that, itself, stirred up another argument.

Adam was probably just as fed up with their arguing. The room that him and Imogen shared and the fighting couple's room was only separated by a thin, thin wall.

There were two other people in the house who were dating. They were the calm couple of the bunch; Eli and Bianca.

Eli and Bianca seemed to notice the Jake and Clare arguments but chose to avoid and ignore them. Of course Eli thought Clare was in the wrong at times but it wasn't his place to tell his ex-girlfriend what she should try and try not to do. Especially since they were hiding a secret from their relationships.

Imogen, Adam, Jake, Clare, Eli and Bianca all sat around the campfire in camping chairs. With a slap-happy grin on her face, Imogen began her tale.

"There was once a little girl with blonde hair named Tanya. She was skipping through the woods when she stumbled upon a house. Tanya-"

"Goldilocks." Adam interrupted. Imogen was confused.

"What?" she asked.

Bianca sucked her teeth and Eli smirked in recognition of the story. "Busted." Bianca murmured.

Oven crossed her arms across her chest and tilted her head towards the coniferous trees that covered the night sky. "I have not a clue as to what you're talking about."

"Your story, it isn't yours. It's the story of Goldilocks."

"Is not!" she argued.

"Is too!" Adam replied.

Imogen stuck her tongue out at Adam. He playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Let's have Clare tell us a scary story." Jake spoke up. The others agreed and Clare sat there, surprised.

"I'd rather not." she mouthed at Jake through clenched teeth.

After minutes of trying to convince her, Clare finally gave in.

"Fine, you want a scary story? I'll give you a scary story."

Clare got comfortable in her seat and her eyes canvassed around the teens as she began her story. "Once upon a time, there was a couple. Their names were Clarabelle and Jack. Clarabelle loved Jack so much that she murdered him." she eyed Jake. "The. End." Clare paused in between the last two word to show how annoyed she was.

Clare and Jake stared at each other for the longest time. Not a sound was made nor heard except for the sounds of nature that surrounded them and the low flames dancing in the campfire.

"You know what, Cl-"

"What?" she challenged.

The others already began for the cabin.

"It's getting late.." Imogen said to herself.

"You're right." Clare agreed, not taking her eyes off of Jake.

Clare quickly got up and angrily walked back to the cabin with Jake trailing behind. The two quietly slipped into their room together and when the door closed shut behind them, they began to argue again.

"Why Clare, why? Why do you test me?" Jake started. Clare scoffed.

"You're the one who pushed me to talk. I didn't want to and you knew it." she whispered back.

"Well, I'm sorry." he sarcastically said.

"Aren't you always?" Clare spat.

"You're pressing my buttons, Clare."

"Oh, really? What are you gonna do about it?"

A spontaneous Jake cuffed Clare's cheek in a manly manner and roughly pressed his lips against hers. She let out a moan as Jake slowly guided them to their bed.

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

"Today was sort of interesting." Bianca commented as she tied her hair up with a bandana. Eli looked up from his book and nodded in agreement. "Don't take this the wrong way Eli but, I think Clare would stop being such a bitch if she let Jake pound her."

Eli caught his breath and tensed up a little. He nervously laughed. "Yea."

Eli laid his book aside and rushed out of the room. He knocked on Adam and Imogen's room and went inside without waiting for a response. Adam greeted his best friend with a smile which soon vanished when he saw the look of worry and fear on Eli's face.

"What's up, man?"

Eli opened his mouth to to talk but heard a moan come from the room next door. He raised an eyebrow and Adam nodded. Eli shook it off and began to explain his problem.

"I've been hiding my worry for awhile now but...me and Clare sorta hooked up."

"What!" Adam exclaimed. His mouth dropped open in an elliptical shape. Eli whisked him.

"You know that graduation party that we had about a month or so ago? And how EVERYONE got drunk?"

Adam put the rest of the pieces together in his head. How Clare finally decided to try a drink and one drink led to another. How Adam remembered seeing Eli and Clare scurrying upstairs. How Bianca was too busy grinding on dudes to give a damn where her boyfriend was. How Jake didn't go to the party.

"Oh my god, you and Clare hooked up. You took her innocence away and you probably don't even remember doing so! Bianca's definitely gonna dump youuu."

Eli sighed heavily. "I don't know if I'm gonna tell Bianca...I kinda had something planned for us. It's not really my style or anything but I was going to-" the door creaked. Eli and Adam simultaneously turned their attention to the door and saw a stone-faced Bianca standing there.

"Bianca-"

"Save it." she disappeared from the door entrance. Eli and Adam both rushed out of the room and watched as Bianca barged into Jake and Clare's room. Jake, startled, hopped off of the bed and stood there, fully clothed, with his hands up in the air. Clare, on the other hand, quickly covered her bare chest with the bed sheets.

"Did you and Eli hook up?" Bianca screamed at Clare. Jake looked at Clare for a response and Clare looked over Bianca's shoulder and at Eli. "Answer me, Edwards." Bianca demanded. Clare brought her attention back to Bianca. Clare became frantic and her stomach began to churn. Bianca moved closer and closer to the corner where Clare was standing. "I'm not playing*, Edwards! Did you?"

Within seconds, Clare's insides began to come up and she vomitted all over Bianca.

"Wow." Jake commented.

Bianca took a deep breath and laughed hysterically. "I'll get you, Clare Edwards. Sleep with one eye open." and with that, Bianca left the room, swearing and cussing under her breath. Eli avoided eye contact with Clare and followed Bianca out of the room. Adam went in search for Imogen who was probably out in the woods again. Jake left the room and came back with a rag. Clare just stood still in the corner the whole time, shocked and frightened. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Jake," she started as he kneeled onto the hardwood floor, cleaning up the mess.

"Yes?" he answered, wiping the floor.

"I...I think I might be pregnant."

**B-Bam! First chapter! Please tell me whatcha think! :) No promises on what's gonna happen in the next chapter. I'll post the next chapter soon! And...review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2: Spilled Milk.

**Adam's POV**

Adam left the cabin silently to avoid all the drama, deciding that finding Imogen would be a better task than listening to angry teenagers. Sighing, Adam started for the forest assuming Imogen must be frolicking in the woods. He and Imogen weren't a couple, but they had mutual friends who invited them both to Jake's cabin. Since all the couples shared rooms, of course they put the two single people together in their own 'forever alone' club. Whatever. Adam didn't mind Imogen; she was entertaining at least.

Eli and Bianca's angry voices were drowning out as he neared further and further into the woods. He heard movement in the trees. Adam stopped and turned where he heard the noise.

"Hello? Imogen?" As Adam searched the brush for any sign of her, he heard Imogen's voice echoing throughout the vast of trees.

"BANZAI!" Startled, Adam looked up above and saw Imogen swinging on a vine. Giggling, she let go and landed gracefully beside him. "Hello Adam Torres."

"What the-?" Was all he could get out, followed by an exasperated laugh.

Imogen Moreno truly danced to the beat of a different drum.

Adam stood in the forest smiling, highly amused at what he just witnessed. "So now that you got that out of your system, how about we go back towards the cabin?"

"Fiiine..."

Imogen pouted and started to walk back towards the cabin, Adam following closely behind. He couldn't help but think how crazy she must have been as a child. Poor Moreno parents. He shook his head as they walked inside to the drama-filled cabin.

"So every time we messed around since graduation, I bet Saint Fucking Clare was on your mind!" Bianca pushed Eli into a lamp in the living room, blocking Adam and Imogen to walk any further into the cabin.

"Wasn't she?" Bianca had Eli cornered.

Eli shot an apologetic look to Adam and Imogen's direction and sighed. "Bianca, Clare and I- we were drunk! It didn't mean anything. Please calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? Eli, I thought you were different! You know the relationship track record I have, but now I see you're JUST like the others." She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

Adam's heart dropped.

Bianca and him had a rough start, but she was like family to Adam now, even if she wasn't dating his brother, Drew anymore. Adam slowly sighed as he witnessed his best friend, Eli get yelled at. Although Bianca was crying, he couldn't help but see Eli's side too. Eli and Clare had history. Hell, they had chemistry too. Adam saw it first hand during their English assignment in grade 10. Suppressing an eye roll like the first time Clare and Eli kissed, Adam drifted back into reality.

A concerned looking Imogen rested a hand on Bianca's shoulder. "Come on Bee. Let's talk." Adam and Eli stood in the living room and exchanged looks at each other as the two girls left the room.

Eli sighed and sat on the couch looking at his best friend for advice. "Dude, what am I going to do?"

Adam gave a pitiful shrug and sighed as a thought crossed his mind; If he were to ever have a chance to be with someone, he knew he could give so much. It seems everyone he knew took their relationships for granted.

**:XXXXXXXXXX:**

Clurr's Pov 

Feeling queasy, Clare brought the cup of water to her lips as she sat silently alone in her and Jake's room. She felt guilty. For vomiting on Bianca, cheating on Jake, and especially on her purity pledge. She shut her eyes tight trying to recall that night at graduation.

Everyone was drinking. It was graduation for crying out loud! A celebration for the milestone of their whole high school career. She was rather annoyed that Jake decided to take a carpenter job instead of enjoying their night with their friends as high school grads. Although to be fair, Clare definitely didn't let Jake bring her down that night. Perhaps that's why she accepted that beer from Eli. It was the first time in her life that she ever tasted an alcoholic beverage.

Clare cupped her water tightly as she recalled the memory of grad night, making a sour face after tasting that first beer. She felt her face form a smile as she imagined Eli's face smirking at her after he downed his drink with ease.

Clare sat up quickly in the small cabin room, shaking her head hoping the following memories would just stop flooding her brain.

They were laughing a lot that night.

She looked up at him smiling just like old times. "Bullfrog and Cece said I could stay over anytime I wanted IF you recall." She poked him in the chest drunkenly, letting her finger linger there and trace imaginary circles on his thin black v-neck.

"Come on Clare, you know you wouldn't have gone through with it even if I did let you in the house. Eli smiled at Clare as she hung on him. She could hardly containing her laughter, let alone the liquid in her party cup.

"If you say so..." Clare knew what she was doing was wrong that night. She was with Jake and she should have been happy, but for the first time in her life she felt free. Like she could do anything, and if she was being honest with herself, she just might have been a little afraid this was her last night that she would see Eli Goldsworthy, now that their Degrassi days were behind them.

The proceedings of the rest of the night were quite a blur. Clare could recall vivid memories like the touch of his skin against her's as he kissed her in the dark room, but she couldn't search her brain on how they got there in the first place. She drank so much that night and she didn't pace herself at all. But his charm! The way he looked at her on the balcony like she was the only girl in the world. For all she knew that night, she was. Clare was completely oblivious to any other person at that party. All she knew was she couldn't say no.

Clare set the cup of water down fiercely and grabbed a pillow from the cabin bed, screaming into it until she was left breathless and panting for air. She did a mental facepalm. Who knew having sex could get you pregnant?

"Stupid Clare. Stupid." She paced the cabin room as she held on tightly to the pillow. She gulped at the next thought that crossed her mind.

There's possibly a living being inside her right now.

"I need to get a pregnancy test. I need to know for sure..." Tears burned her vision. It was selfish to cry. She did this to herself. Still, the tears flowed mercilessly as she was left alone with her worried thoughts. Alone.

All alone.

**That was chapter twoooo! Done by an amazing author named Tanya! Sooooo, reviews! Tell us whatcha think! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Spilled Milk There was tension in the cabin. It sure as hell wasn't rocket science. Jake hadn't said a word to Clare since the Bianca incident.

Bianca threatened Eli and told him not to talk to her or she'd, I quote, "Chop your balls off." She was considerate enough to not kick him out of their room but she still refused to communicate with him.

Imogen seemed immune to all of the surrounding drama, although she rarely stayed in the cabin. Adam tagged along every while to get away from it too.

Jake drove up to the cabin from a gas station and parked near the side of the cabin. He got out of the truck with a plastic bag and closed his car door behind him. Jake passed by Bianca who was sitting on the porch and filing her nails. When inside of the humid cabin, Jake went straight to his and Clare's room and found her sitting fetal-position in one of the room corners. Her eyes were closed. He dropped the bag in front of her and she slowly opened her eyes.

Clare looked up at Jake and he shrugged and nodded towards the bag. "I'll be...outside of the door, I guess." and with that, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

He leaned against the wooden wall and waited. Just waited.

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

After taking a shower, Eli pulled on some swimming trunks and sandals. He went outside and saw Bianca on one side of the porch filing her nails. He just stood there for a moment and watched her.

"You having fun...?" he joked.

Bianca let out an exaggerated sigh and got up from her seat. She quickly tried to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist. "Bianca, talk to me!"

She looked down at her wrist in complete shock and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"What Eli, what? What's there to talk about?" she exclaimed.

"Uhm, us? Look, Bianca, if I was sober that night I would have NEVER done what I did."

"I can't," she started, looking him square in the eyes. "trust you anymore Eli. I want to but..." she turned her gaze to her shoes.

Eli moved one step closer to Bianca and tilted her head up with his finger. She had worry written all across her face and it broke Eli inside.

"Bianca Desousa," he stared deep into her eyes. "I love you...you love me too, don't you?" Before she could answer, Clare called Eli from the cabin door. Him and Bianca turned to her.

She had tears streaming down her face. She attempted to pull a smile and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're gonna be a daddy.." Eli was beyond shocked. He took a minute to process what Clare had just said and looked at Bianca for a reaction.

Bianca shook her head and before walking away, uttered to him, "I got ninety-nine problems and a baby ain't one. We're over, Eli.."

Clare ran over to where Eli stood and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him and sobbed on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her too in almost a robotic-way and lightly rubbed her back.

"Shhhhh," he whispered in her ear. "We'll get through this." He didn't know how but he would try. Eli pressed his eyelids shut and wished for all of the to go away, wished for things to go back to the way they were, wished to not have drank that night but all of those things happened. He'd just have to deal with it.

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

"I bet I could throw farther than you." Imogen challenged.

"Oh yeah?" Adam and Imogen rushed to pick up as many rocks and stones they could find. They stood near the edge of the lake.

"Ready, set...GO!" They began to throw the rocks into the lake and when they were finally left empty-handed, they simultaneously claimed victory.

"I won." Adam said matter-of-factly.

"No, I won!" Imogen argued. Adam scoffed playfully.

"Oh don't be such a sore loser Immy."

"Whatever, I'm tired now. Wanna go back before it gets dark?"

"Yea, let's go."

They started for the cabin when Imogen screamed, "Piggy-back ride!" and hopped onto Adam's back. She bursted into laughter and asked Adam anything and everything on their way back to the cabin as he carried her on his back.

**Reviews are nice :) **


	4. Chapter 4

It was 4am and Clare Edwards was wide awake. She couldn't help it. She was going to be a mom. She was hardly of age and she was going to have a baby. What would her family think? Hardly out of high school and she was knocked up. She's a frowned upon statistic. Her mind wandered as she tried to process raising a child. For a moment Clare briefly imagined herself trying out for the mind-numbing show Teen Mom. Those girls get paid to be on TV and be what they are; Teen moms. She would just have to live with the fact that everyone would know who she was because she had a drunken one night stand with an ex. Clare groaned at herself. Even broke and pregnant, she wouldn't degrade herself that much.

She looked around in the almost pitch-black room. She was alone. Jake was probably sleeping on the couch in the living room. He didn't deserve any of this. Earlier that day he was courteous enough to bring her a pregnancy test whose baby he knew wouldn't even remotely be his. She sighed from the guilt and stood up. She slipped on her navy blue hoodie that was on the floor and quietly tip-toed to the front door.

She heard Jake shift quietly on the couch and she froze. Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. She stood in the middle of the living room afraid to make another movement. With her eyes shut, Clare was, praying that he would stay sound asleep. If anything else that's happened in the last several hours, he at least deserve to have a full night's rest. Besides, she wouldn't even know what to say to him if he were to wake up. She stood in the dark cabin room for countless minutes,waiting. For a second, it felt like he was awake and watching her, but then Jake's breathing slowly returned to normal. Clare made a silent run for the front door.

The crisp mountain air engulfed Clare's entire body, and for a moment it put her at ease.

"Hey... Can't sleep?"

Just for a moment.

Clare didn't turn her head. She's knew who's voice it was. She hugged herself and shook her head, holding back tears she felt forming.

Eli sighed.

"Yeah, me either."

He stood up from the chair and leaned on the porch railing, he glanced at Clare but quickly turned his head. The dark forest seemed more inviting right now.

He didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He didn't even know what to tell himself to feel better. He had no hearse. He had no job, and to make matters worse, Bianca broke up with him. The only thing he did gain from this scenario was Clare's virginity. Oh yeah- and a her offspring.

"Clare I- I don't know what we're gonna do, but whatever it is... you know I'm here right?"

He picked at a piece of bark off the cabin's porch and took a deep breath before looking at her. She was looking at him puzzled, which made him all the more confused.

She looked deep into his green eyes and hoped their kid would have them. She shook her head slightly.

"Uh... no I didn't, but now I do. Thanks." She smiled weakly and faced the dark forest; the silence between them growing louder.

"Bianca seemed pretty mad, huh?"

Eli laughed humorlessly and nodded.

"Yeah, to say the least."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Clare."

And it wasn't. It was his. Eli was the one that offered her that beer. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that he was the only one that made Clare Edwards blush like that. He took pride in it. Truth be told, he had her right where he wanted her that night and he couldn't stop himself.

"Maybe this was all meant to be..." Eli blurted out. He paused, wondering for a moment if he actually said that out loud.

He felt Clare's gaze on him, waiting for him to continue. He kept his eyes on the forest.

"Whatever it may be. Fate, the universe... God." He laughed a little at what he was saying. Elijah Goldsworthy saying this out loud to Clare Edwards. It was unbelievable.

She continued watching him stunned.

Eli turned to face her, his face serious again.

"Truth is... I couldn't have asked for a better person to have my kid. You'll be a good mom, Clare."

**:XXXXXXXXXX: **

The teenagers in the cabin awoke one by one. The morning air was tense. Bianca still wasn't speaking to Eli. She would just shoot him a dirty look if she caught him looking at her. Jake woke up early, leaving a note that said he went off to cut firewood, and Clare made a mental note to herself to never to get out of bed again. So it was just Adam and Imogen conversing in the kitchen as Bianca and Eli ate in silence.

"Fruity Pebbles has got to be the best meal in the entire world." Adam spoke with his mouth full as he shoveled in the colorful cereal.

"Nuh uh! You can't say that!" Imogen took a sip of her glass of milk.

"And why not?" He shot back.

"You haven't ate every meal in the entire world silly!" She giggled, unaware that the sip of milk formed a white mustache on her top lip.

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "I don't have to. I know my taste buds, and they are in looove. By the way... Immy?"

"Mmhmm?" She sang.

"You got a little..." He gestured to his lip.

Imogen looked at Adam, realizing what he was saying. She smiled as she leaned over the table and snatched his napkin. "Meow." She danced back and forth in her chair as she wiped her lip.

As Bianca finished eating her bagel, she stood up and put her plate in the sink. "Imogen, you are far too peppy in the mornings." Bianca looked at her amused as she leaned on the back of Adam's chair. "Adam could it hurt you to chew?" She smiled as she tugged on his beanie making it lopsided before walking off.

"Hey!" Adam straightened the beanie on his head to his liking as he finished up the rest of his breakfast.

Eli ate at the counter as he watched Bianca walk out of room. She was messing around and teasing Adam. Maybe she'll talk to him? He finished his breakfast quickly hoping to get the chance to talk to her alone. Eli walked out of the kitchen feeling Adam's gaze on him. He ignored it and followed Bianca into the living room.

Bianca was already sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Eli stood beside her. "Bee, could we talk for a sec? Please?"

When she heard his voice she flipped through the magazine with attitude. "Uh, I don't think so."

He kneeled beside her to see her face.

"Bianca please. I don't want to lose you." He stared at her seeing the anger in her eyes. He wished he could kiss it away like he used to.

She laughed humorlessly and threw the magazine aside and looked him straight in the face.

"You lost me the minute you fucked Edwards, Eli so I don't want to hear it." Tears started to form as she stood up to leave, but Eli blocked her.

"Bee..." He sighed as he looked helplessly in her dark brown eyes. "What about everything we've been through? You really want to give up on almost 2 years together? I know I don't. I don't think I could stand it. I made a mistake- a huge one I know. Please, just give me another chance."

He was vulnerable and he hoped Bianca could see it.

Her glare softened slightly as she stared into his eyes. "Eli. You're having a baby with another girl." She said sternly. "I can't sit on the sidelines to watch you raise Saint Clare's baby because you got drunk and cheated! Eli, I won't do it!"

Bianca broke free of his gaze and stormed off before Eli could respond. She didn't want to hear another word from him, because nothing he could say could change her mind. She made her way outside and onto a random trail before she let the tears freely fall.

Eli stood standing where Bianca left him. He squeezed his eyes shut at the reality that just slapped him across the face.

He knew he blew it.

**Ayeeee! Chapter 4! Hope ya liked it! Reviews are nice :) **


End file.
